A Geographic Information System (GIS) manages data related to geographic locations and/or areas. Typically, a GIS is used to provide a spatial context for analyzing attribute data and to generate maps based on the analysis. When displaying and analyzing polygons in the GIS, overlaps between the geographic region represented by each polygon should be considered to fully analyze attribute data associated with the overlapping geographic regions.
An analysis of the attribute data in view of the overlapping polygons may be performed manually by a GIS specialist or by running a script to process each of the overlapping polygons. Specifically, the analysis results in a snapshot in time of the attribute data in view of the overlap between the polygons. In this example, the snapshot in time may become outdated when the attribute data and/or the polygons are modified.